Heroes: Reborn
by SalemWitch92
Summary: Claire has shown the world her ability, while impending possible doom or a brave new world she begins to slowly make friends with the monster she swore to never forgive.
1. Brave new world

I had been irrevocably stupid in thinking that the world could change. The reporters stood dead silent and then bombarded me with questions, however only one stood out and caught my attention.

"Miss Bennett, what do you hope to gain by showing yourself to us?"

I cleared my throat and responded carefully.

"Humanity is afraid of change, and yet we've done it over the course of a thousand years. So many of us are scared and angry because we want to be seen and accepted rather than adapt to what society does or doesn't care about."

I didn't want anything for myself. Different or not, I am still human. So are Hiro, Peter, and Sylar. I hated looking out at him as I'd glanced at everyone before ending the line with him.

What I'd done was going to either be good or bad for the world. People would accept us, and some won't. But the changes that can and will occur after this is going to either make everything worse, or create a brave new world.

Peter caught my gaze. He'd barely turned to speak into Sylars' ear and then he stepped forward, making his way over to me. Sylar followed behind him, and it made the anger boil within me as the monster of my life came closer and closer. I kept my cool for the time being until I had every chance to shove something sharp into the back of Sylars' head and hope it would never be dug out.

"Alright, you got your story now move along. Claire, can we talk in private?"

Still tentative to Sylars' closeness, I let Peter hug me and hover for a moment before flying off. I barely heard the audible gasp from the people below us. The cameramen no doubt caught our flight on camera.

We'd descended on a dark rooftop that I easily guessed was an abandoned building. As he'd let go of me, I saw Sylar again behind Peter. A fire seemed to ignite inside me as I prepared myself.

"Claire, wait. Don't."

I threw my weight into him, hitting my fists as hard as I could against Sylars' chest. I exploded with rage and gave it all to him.

"God, you bastard! I hate you!"

Sylar was unlike anyone I'd ever known and hated. He'd done things to me, to my family that he could never take back or be sorry for. I wanted him to die at my hands so I could take away everything he had and show him how it feels to have the things you love viciously taken away by a monster. It was my turn to be the monster.

"You're a monster! I'll never forgive you, never!"

A small part of me felt better to verbally abuse him as well. But it was against my better judgment to let myself look at him at all and see him standing there taking it all, his head dropped like a rag doll with its neck about to be severed from the body.

My breath soon became heavy and short. I was losing the will to keep my arms up. They dropped of their own accord and my knees gave out. I dropped to the ground and managed to hide my face as tears began to fall down my face. This was the one thing I never wanted Sylar to see. I never wanted to let him see me cry.

Suddenly warm hands touched me.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

I jerked away from him and Peter caught me against his chest. He hugged me.

"Claire, Matt Parkman put Sylar away in his own head. He trapped him alone so he would suffer. I went in after him and spent eight years trying to get him out."

"How did you get out?"

"I forgave him. He's not the same man anymore Claire."

"No! A monster like him will never change."

"Remember what he'd said to you back at college Claire. You're the only one to give him the chance to show you the sincerity of those words."

I remembered.

'I don't want to be alone, and somehow you're supposed to help me.'

'You do exactly what I do. You use this gift, this curse, whatever it is to build walls. Make it impossible to actually connect with another person.'

"I don't want anything to do with him."

Peter of all people had to understand why I wouldn't be Sylars' redemption.

"Claire…"

"Don't. Don't you dare say a word."

I'd stopped Sylar from saying anything else as Peter looked at me with sadness.

"Peter, could you take me back to my dorm please?"

I let out a sigh of relief after Peter left. For the first time in a long while I was happy to be alone. It had been a long night, and although I was ready to pass out, I needed to shower. Grabbing my toiletries I left the room and went down the hall.

I left the bathroom clean and with my hair up the towel as I hurried back to my room. Locking the door and checking the window latch, I crawled into bed just when the moon came into view. I stopped myself abruptly when Sylar came to my mind. The man is and always will be my enemy.


	2. College experience

The day went by slowly as I'd chosen to sit in the far back of the classroom. Mr. Harris continued his unison monologue until the bell rang and nearly made me jump out of my seat. I hurried to leave.

"Miss Bennett, may I see you for a moment?"

I wanted to say no. But my legs worked against me.

"Yes, Mr. Harris?"

"Have you chosen your thesis yet?"

"Yes, I've centered on Darwinism."

"You've shown quite the perspective on the theory of evolution. I know you'll do just fine on this paper. Just try not to stress yourself with the allotted time."

"I'll do my best."

"Good to hear it."

I let out a heavy breath upon leaving the room. The weight on my shoulders had been somewhat lifted and I felt better. Relief flooded though me.

I made my way to the cafeteria for an afternoon snack and proceeded to an empty table so I could work on getting my paper started. Taking my notebook out, I made bullet point notes.

Point one; Charles Darwin was the first to bring forth the idea of evolution. Point two, evolution is the most logical explanation for mankind's place on earth.

"A befitting topic with a touch of ironic."

I turned to look at who was speaking directly into my ear, but no one was there. I panned the room; there was no one within ear shot of me.

"Did I scare you?"

"No."

From another perspective, someone could look over and think I'm a crazy person for talking to myself. I thought of it myself until I heard it again.

"Claire."

A chill crawled down my spine. Sylar.

"Go away."

I muttered under my breath hoping no one noticed.

"Please, just put your cell phone to your ear."

Why I was listening to him and indulging him was stupid, but I still did it and let out an annoyed breath.

"What?"

"I just want to talk, if you'll let me."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"I did what I thought was right. I'm sorry."

"Wow. The monster apologizes. You really think that justifies what you've done? God, you're sick!"

"Have you ever done something to prove a point, and then have it thrown back in your face just because no one wanted to believe it?"

For once he was right.

"My father had put me in that position before. I didn't like it."

"Of course, because Noah has no problem lying to you."

It was a painful truth. My father has done nothing but lie to me all these years simply so he could protect me, but he knew what I could do.

"Claire, may I meet you in your dorm room?"

"Hell no."

"I understand. You must feel safer here around people. Then I'll come to you."

I'd put my phone away, and held onto my pen tightly just in case.

Sylar was here, and now he'd taken the seat next to me. My hands turned white from the grip I held.

"Please refrain from sticking that in my eye. I'm civil. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

I warned him, still holding onto the pen.

"I learned something new. Something you need to see."

He didn't give me much choice. I was tentative to his hand wrapping around mine. Once he had, I wasn't on campus anymore. I was in New York.

The city was empty, there was no one. I blinked and found myself inside a building. Sylar was sitting behind a desk, repairing what looked like an old Rolex.

Peter appeared to bring him back, and for years they remained stuck.

Finally they were standing before a tall brick wall, trying to break through.

"I'm sorry that I killed him, I'm sorry that I took him from you."

"Sorry, you keep saying that! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's not going to bring my brother back! It doesn't change anything!"

"You're right! Nothing changes! We're stuck here forever, you and me."

I blinked again and it was sometime later, still in the alleyway.

"I appreciate you being patient with me, keeping me sane."

"I'm not that guy anymore Peter, you know that."

"I know you're not."

That had been the pivotal moment when he raised the sledge hammer again and the wall began to break. They worked together and broke free. Once the light had shown through, I came back to the present.

Sylar was still here. I tried to look at him differently. But he was still the monster I knew him to be.


	3. Disturbed habits

'Maybe I deserve all this aloneness. Maybe I earned it.'

'I've changed, I've repented, I'm never going to hurt anyone ever again.'

His words remained on endless repeat in my head over the course of the next week. In the time that passed, I knew I had to say something to him, but what? What exactly would I say?

Sylar didn't deserve a chance in hell in my book. The one thing that hindered my decision making was Peter. He'd let his guard down, and had firsthand knowledge of the person beneath the monster.

I never wanted to give Sylar a chance, ever. Peter changed my mind.

I had a feeling that Sylar wasn't far from here. He managed to make me feel uneasy no matter the distance, and so I opened my window.

"You can come in."

"Thank you."

I'd already turned away and sat back down on my bed when he came in.

"Don't make me regret it."

It was Sylar's turn to be tentative. He stood impossibly still in the middle of my room before moving suddenly and kneeling down in front of me. I very nearly had the reflex to punch him square in the face.

Sylar surprised me again by taking my small hands between his.

"I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for Nathan. I'm sorry that sorry isn't enough."

He gazed downward at the floor, his hair dropped over his face.

It was like word vomit. I couldn't stop the words I spoke next, but I knew that I meant them, and hoped to god that seeing Sylar act so human would help me to forgive him.

"Thank you. But I still need time. I can't forgive you."

His hands let go of mine and he went back to the window.

Before he left, he spoke the four inevitable words that would stay with me forever.

"I need you Claire."

It was a harsh reminder of when he'd cornered me at the hotel before killing my father. He'd been right. Sylar would be the only familiar thing in my life when everything and everyone else in the world would be gone.

In a way I needed him too.

It ironically kills me to know that he is the only person I will ever need in my life.

He'd gone and I was relieved.

It seemed that from the moments we'd shared without trying to kill each other that we are quite capable of being friends, of being together throughout the years.

I remembered when he'd said to me that the things we had in common were formative. While I didn't want to believe it at the time, we are alike and it's what will end up bringing us together.

The sound I heard was small, but not quite clear. Someone was talking; two someone's that were maybe fifty feet or so outside my room. But it wasn't coming from the dorm.

I peeked out my window to see Sylar with whom I assumed was one of Samuel's men.

Covering my audible gasp from seeing the sudden familiar slicing of the man's head, I buried myself into my bed.

He'd done it. But how do I know if he did it for his own selfish gain of taking abilities or just to finish what Samuel had started.

My feet worked on their own command.

I dressed and carefully followed Sylar before he could disappear.

He took off into the air, and there was no way of knowing just where he was going. If the carnival was still in New York, I was too far off to try and figure out how to get there in time and see what Sylar was going to do.

I'd just have to wait.


	4. Enduring humanity

The thought occurred to me about what Sylar was doing and where he was. I'd spent the week alone as I had needed the space. But Sylar crept back into my mind.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Gretchen had come into the room and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And the 'I'm fine' is usually code for something."

"I promise I'm good. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"Ok. Well I'm going to get to my next class. I'm here if you want to talk, ok?"

"Thanks, Gretchen."

Switching out her books, Gretchen picked up her bag and then left the room.

Alone again, Sylar invaded my mind.

"Claire, I need to see you."

I let out a heavy breath. It was an odd reason for me to suddenly feel better when his voice sounded in my ear.

"Ok."

I waited, and before long there was a knock at my door. Getting up from my bed, I went over and maintained a distance as I opened the door and let Sylar in.

"What do you want?"

"I need you Claire."

"You said that."

"So did you."

Had he seriously gotten in my head again like that? I threw my fists at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? My thoughts are my thoughts! God, if you want anything to work you can't just invade my mind like that!"

"Stop, please."

He held onto my wrists firmly enough that wouldn't hurt me, and so I ceased.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like it either if it were you being hit."

"Threatening me now?"

"No."

I'd barely looked back at him when everything around me dissolved and I was standing in a small restaurant. A boy walked in with an older man who guided him towards a couple that had already been settled.

The boy wore glasses, and looked like a younger Sylar. This must be him when he was a kid. I watched in shock as the man I'd accurately assumed was his father had left him behind.

Sylar ran out only to see his father raising a hand and then blood spattered in the rear window. His mother was killed.

I saw more of him.

Sylar was ignored by his peers, he read books, wore the same glasses throughout high school. It was truly sad to see him like this. I can't say it was the same for me, but before I'd gotten on the cheerleading squad with the help of a friend, I was still the odd one out.

I still felt alone among my friends. It was all that and worse for Sylar.

I blinked and found myself back in my room. Looking up at Sylar, I felt sympathy for him. Leaning in, I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him.

Sylar seemed careful as he touched his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

There weren't words I could form to tell him about what I'd seen. Just when I thought to raise my gaze, his hand moved and made me look up. He bent his head and brought our lips to almost touching. I never wanted to kiss him, but something inside me told me to let myself feel his eager, trembling lips.

He held me firmly again and then pressed his lips to mine.

Sylar was careful and gentle unlike the very first that he'd stolen from me. My mind worked for a moment on autopilot and I reached up to the back of his head and gripped his hair like I was going to pull it out.

But I didn't. His hair was soft and smooth to the touch. Sylar had also taken to grasping my hair, making me tilt my head back as he pulled slightly.

I'd then let my mouth open to him, letting my tongue free in his mouth.

Wait. This is Sylar.

I pulled away.

"That should have been our first kiss."

Stunned, I turned away from him.

"Do you want me to go?"

I just wasn't thinking straight. I can't believe I did that.

"Do what you want."

I didn't care. Sylar is always going to be Sylar and I let myself fall for him. Dropping onto my bed, I let myself cry.

I heard the door shut, but was seriously surprised to know that Sylar was lying down next to me. His arm reached over my side and rested his hand on my belly. While I wanted to push him away, I didn't.

Sylar was showing me the most human part of him, and so I relaxed. Along with resting my own hand over his.

This whole thing was going to be difficult, but it could also prove to be easy as we are alike in the ways that he'd shared with me before.


	5. Faith in new friends

I woke to find myself alone, wondering if Sylar being in bed with me was a dream. Stretching out, I got up and straightened out the sheets.

Opening my closet, I took off my clothes from last night and pulled on a pair of jeans with my old favorite stones t-shirt.

Just when my shirt covered my back, the door was opened and I turned to see Sylar with boxes in hand.

"I got food."

"What did you get?"

"Waffles, hash browns, and sausage burritos."

"You had me at waffles."

I happily took the bag and shared the contents of the container with him.

"Thank you."

I didn't mean to speak with my mouth full.

"You're welcome."

Finishing the food, I tossed the empty box away and glanced at the clock.

"I need to get to class."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything."

I didn't know what to say to that and so I grabbed my bag from its spot on at my desk and left the room.

The next few days went by a bit slowly, surely but slowly. Mr. Harris accepted my paper when I'd handed it to him a day early.

Happy with finals being over, I'd returned to my room with every intention of sleeping for the whole weekend. Instead, I was surprised to find Sylar packing away my clothing.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going on a trip."

"I don't do trips with ex-serial killers."

"How about with a new friend?"

I contemplated his words. Could we get along, alone for the weekend? If there was indeed a possibility, I had to know.

"I guess."

Sylar took up my bag in his hand and guided me out of my room to outside the dorm on the front steps. At the curb was one of Angela's cars and I guessed right when Sylar walked me to it and put our bags in the trunk.

Sylar opened the passenger door for me, and closed it once I was inside. He went around to the driver's side and got in.

I was nervous to be alone with Sylar. The kind of alone where no one was within a hundred feet of us. What is it that he had planned for only the two of us? The not knowing made me uneasy.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You and surprises don't go together."

"Just wait Claire, you'll love it."

I leaned my head back against the seat and stared out the window as the green landscape went by.

Opening my eyes I realized that I'd fallen asleep. The green was gone and all around me was white.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see in a few minutes."

Sylar drove a few more miles up the road and turned onto a dirt path that took us to what looked like a cabin in the woods.

There was a sign by the front of the property that read Petrelli family lake house.

"Sure you're not going to kill me out here?"

"That's all behind me now. Why don't you head inside."

Sure, into the house of certain death I go.

Slipping off my shoes in the mud room, I moved through the foyer and looked around. The kitchen was spacious, and the dining room was wide with a family table for twelve. The living room had a big open fireplace, and next to it a stocked pile of firewood.

It took only a few minutes for me to pile some wood together and get a fire started. The air around me was still cool, so I wrapped myself up in a blanket from the couch and sat down.

"Claire?"

"Living room."

Sylar found me and actually smiled. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"It is a bit chilly. I'll make you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

And just like that, my stomach growled.

Sylar brought me grilled cheese and tomato soup after spending five minutes in the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"I'm going upstairs to shower."

The image of him in my head was disturbing as I ate.

As soon as I finished, I took the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the sink before going upstairs.

I took the bedroom at the end of the hall and settled in, hoping for the best that Sylar and I would be ok around each other this weekend.


	6. Gaining perspective

The sound of the water had shut off, and I could only hope that Sylar hadn't used all the hot water. I'd waited long enough and then went into the ensuite of my bedroom.

The hot water soothed my tense muscles and eased away the goosebumps on my skin.

I stepped out of the water and dried off. Air drying my hair as I went back into the bedroom, I found my suitcase at the foot of the bed. Sylar must have brought it up while I'd been in the shower.

I dressed warmly in my grey pullover and warm black sweatpants. To keep my feet warm, I slipped on my fuzzy grey socks and then sauntered my way downstairs.

Sylar had been washing dishes as I walked in. He'd put down the last of them and turned to see me leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff up."

"You're welcome. So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"There are board games in the hall closet. Maybe you could teach me how to play."

"You never played games?"

"No."

I turned and went to the hall closet and slid open the door. Taking a few, I set them up in the living room and began to explain each one to Sylar.

We spent our first whole day together playing board games. I showed him trouble, Uno, sorry, chess, life, guess who, and a bunch more.

"So, which one did you like best?"

"I enjoyed them all, but if I have to pick I'd say I liked battleship."

"Only because you won every time."

"I like to win Claire."

"There's one thing that'll never change. Ok, ready for monopoly?"

"This game is so confusing."

"You'll get the hang of it."

I took my turn and passed go, then I took my two-hundred dollars.

An hour soon passed.

"Just how long is this game?"

"It can go on for hours."

"Do I have to keep playing this godawful game?"

"Are you saying you quit?"

"Yes."

"The infamous Sylar quits everybody!"

I got up and put the games away and then went into the kitchen. I made up two steaming cups of milk and mixed in cocoa powder.

Back in the living room I found Sylar looking through a fat case of movies.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Here."

He accepted the cup.

'I'll just make up some dinner then."

"Sounds good, 'cause I can't cook much of anything."

I went back to the kitchen and spent a good half hour making rice and cooking orange chicken on the stove top. I drank my cocoa and rinsed the cup before splitting the food into two bowls and taking them both out into the living room.

"You pick something?"

"Yep."

We sat down and ate as the movie started.

"Will Ferril is hilarious."

"I think I liked Molly Shannon. Here, I'll do the dishes."

Sylar got up and took the empty bowl from my hands. I followed him after turning off the TV. I stood in the doorway as he rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Well, goodnight Sylar."

He turned and looked at me for a moment.

"Goodnight Claire."

I went up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind me. I changed into shorts and a tank-top before climbing into bed.

Something was wrong, different. I'd only just closed my eyes, and yet I'm in the middle of nowhere. I must be dreaming. Darkness surrounded me and then it was horribly bright.

I blinked and saw my father. Saw him with a company gun in both hands, pointing them at the back of both Sylar and Peter's head.

"No, dad please don't."

"Choose Claire, or I choose for you."

I looked from Peter to Sylar. Peter was my uncle, I cared for him. Sylar however was someone else entirely.

"Sylar."

"I thought better of you Claire."

My father shot Peter. Then pulled the trigger on Sylar at the same moment I yelled.

"No, don't!"

I screamed. Screamed for my loss of Peter, and of who Sylar could have been.

"Claire, Claire wake up!"

I recognized the voice, but couldn't find my way back to it.


	7. Humanity

My father reached out to grab me.

"No, let go!"

"Claire, it was a dream."

I blinked and found myself in my room with Sylar in front of me.

"You're awake now, it's ok."

He held me firmly in his hands, and for the first time I felt safe in his arms. I hugged my arms around him.

Sylar held me for a while; he let me hold onto him. Then I let go.

"I'll go if you're ok."

"I am."

Sylar let go completely and then left me alone. As he closed the door behind him, I began to cry into my pillow.

I woke just as the sun was rising. Sitting up I pulled my hair back and then proceeded downstairs into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, I took out everything that makes up a breakfast meal. The smell of it as I cooked was a great smell.

I'd finished cooking and put everything on the island along with making up two spots for us to sit down and eat. That was when I saw Sylar.

"Smells good."

We sat down and both took a little bit of everything.

"Thank you for last night."

"Of course, do you remember what your dream was about?"

"I do, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I won't push, but I'm here if you do want to talk."

Sylar had left the house and so I was able to be alone for the day. I spent some time taking a nice long hot shower and then dressing comfortably afterwards.

I relaxed in the living room with a mug of cocoa and watched television.

Sylar came back before it got too dark and had brought in bags, some of which had a few things he'd gotten for me. I thanked him a bit awkwardly.

Taking my new belongings upstairs I went to my room.

I hated myself for letting Sylar in. For indulging the things he wanted to do with me. But then I realized it wasn't any of that that made me think the same.

Things had become different as I fell asleep.

"Claire, Claire wake up!"

I stared blankly at Sylar, wondering what was happening to cause him to grab and shake me.

"You're ok now, it was just a dream. Do you remember anything?"

"No."

He hugged me to his chest.

I let go and laid back.

"I'm fine Sylar."

"Ok."

He got up and left the room. I couldn't figure out why he'd felt the need to be so close, why he was so determined to create a bond.

Frustrated at myself, I unreluctantly got up out of bed and went to follow Sylar to his room.

He looked at me confused as I'd caught the door and closed it behind me.

"Claire, what are you doing?"

"I want you to look in my head. See if you can help me remember my dream."

I sat down across from him on the bed; he closed his eyes and concentrated.

I did the same.

A few minutes passed and then I felt something. Like it was a movie playing in my head, Sylar must have found it.

I watched in horror as my sweet little Noah was terrified of me, and of the man who fed off of his fear. He'd been killed and I had let it happen. Sylar, his father was next.

I must have woken up before Sylar had been killed.

Tears threatened at the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Claire."

"It's not your fault. Can I stay here with you?"

The words came out before I fully thought them through.

"Sure."

He got underneath the sheets and allowed me to crawl in next to him.

I leaned on him as he wrapped his arm around me.

That was the future, and I couldn't, wouldn't ever let it happen. I had to do everything within my ability to change it.

I want better for myself, for my son, and for Sylar.

"Thank you Gabriel."

"You're welcome Claire."


End file.
